


Réquiem de libertad

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama, F/F, I do not know what I'm doing., Someone to give him a little love., Something that occurred to me in five minutes?), Sylvanas doesn't stop suffering even when she should be happy, Tragedy, maybe because he realizes that reality is worse than he imagined, much pain and melancholy?), trauma and temporary memory loss, traumatic memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Por fin era libre del yugo de ese bastardo corrupto…Y había recuperado nuevamente su cuerpo.Pero, aun así, nada era como había soñado que sería este momento.No.  No había alivio o alegría porque dejaría de ser un juguete mas de aquel sanguinario monstruo.No.Solo desolación, ira y dolor."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Kudos: 5





	Réquiem de libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, solo diré que esto es algo que se me ocurrió en el momento y porque tenia ganas de escribir algo dramático y trágico como a mi me gusta (y especialmente corto, para ver si así me saco de una maldita vez este bloqueo de escritor)
> 
> Espero les guste esta cosa rara y delirante?)

Réquiem de libertad

Había anhelado tanto este momento. Tanto que no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado deseando en silencio porque ocurriera.

Aguardando en el más obediente de los silencios durante los días mientras era obligada a marchar a través de las calles de su patria, adornadas de cadáveres y la sangre de aquellos inocentes a quienes debió proteger, como un arma más al servicio de los caprichos de aquel sanguinario monstruo.

O soñando en las noches más oscuras y desoladoras, durante esos pequeños instantes en que sentía que su mente volvía a ser suya y las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su captor no pesaban tanto, por aquello que era lo único que le impedían caer en la locura más absoluta.

Ese sueño imposible por el que el que suplicaba entre esos lamentos llenos de rabia y dolor que no hacían más que traer la muerte a cualquiera que tuviera la mala fortuna de escucharlo.

El mismo que en esos instantes, contra todo pronóstico y como si de un retorcido milagro se tratara, se había hecho realidad.

Por fin era libre del yugo de ese bastardo corrupto…Y había recuperado nuevamente su cuerpo.

Nuevamente libre.

Pero, aun así, nada era como había soñado que sería este momento.

No. No había alivio o alegría porque dejaría de ser un juguete más de aquel sanguinario monstruo.

No.

Solo desolación, ira y dolor.

Un dolor abrasador que la destrozaba por dentro de manera lenta y brutal.

Una intensa agonía, que envenenaba todo su ser y corrompía más su alma ya desquebrajada.

Un sufrimiento indescriptible que solo se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que observaba su reflejo en ese charco de sangre y lodo…Y en las memorias fragmentadas de los que parecía ser una vida que no era suya, bombardeando poco a poco su mente.

Hasta que esa espesa bruma de confusión fuera transformándose en algo mas que un inquietante rompecabezas sin sentido…a la vez que despertaban en ella una fuerte sensación de soledad y melancolía.

Imágenes borrosas de un precioso collar de zafiro sobre su cuello y una espléndida aguja, en medio de una villa pintoresca, mientras un par de ojos de un rojo profano e infernal le devolvían la mirada.

Rostros de personas, cuyas sonrisas amorosas y familiares hacía que su pecho se llenara de angustiante mezcla de calidez y aflicción, a la vez que contemplaba aquel rostro demacrado y muerto, marcado eternamente por las quemaduras de lágrimas que jamás serian secadas.

Personas junto a ella, en medio de un campo de batalla o junto a una fogata, vestidas con armaduras acero y cuero, típicas de un soldado…típicas de los forestales a los que tenía bajo su mando; todos sonriendo y disfrutando…y no como los cadáveres podridos o espectros corruptos que ahora deambulaban por esta tierra.

Unos ojos azules tan intensos y profundos como el mar mismo, junto a un par de manos suaves y delicadas que sostenían con tal fuerza y afecto las suyas, al punto que casi podía sentir la calidez de esas palmas sobre la piel grisácea y gélida que cubrían esas cosas más semejantes a garras deformes que ahora eran sus manos.

O el sutil aroma a tulipanes que desprendía su cuerpo nuevamente reanimado, apenas perceptible entre el fuerte hedor a sangre y podredumbre a su alrededor, evocando imágenes de una hermosa corona de aquellas flores sobre su cabeza y rostros alegres a su alrededor…Como también la de un extenso campo de tulipanes amarillos que, poco a poco, iba convirtiéndose en un cementerio con los cuerpos destrozados tanto de civiles como de sus soldados, junto a los penetrantes ojos de un gélido azul pertenecientes a aquel príncipe corrupto, observándola a lo lejos con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Pero, lo que termino por hacerla caer en la desesperación más profunda, fueron las voces.

Docenas de voces, pertenecientes a los dueños de esos rostros tan ajenos como familiares, que se agolpaban interminablemente en su cabeza. Aturdiéndola. Torturándola un poco más, mientras más veía en lo que se había convertido, mientras más recordaba lo que había perdido…y el dolor de un corazón muerto la hundían más en el abismo.

Y tal vez fue por eso, por la urgencia de acallar de esas voces. Por la necesidad de escapar de la terrible realidad que se cernía ante ella, que no supo en qué momento comenzó a correr por entre medio de aquel bosque muerto y destruido, alguna vez rebosante de vida, en un intento por silenciar las voces que la acosaban y borrar esos recuerdos que no hacían más que abrir nuevas heridas en un cuerpo ya roto.

Solo quería escapar hacia un lugar en que esos fantasmas desconocidos no la encontrasen.

Solo quería dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

Fue por eso que siguió corriendo por ese lugar abandonado por los dioses. Sin importar que chocara de lleno contra ramas secas o troncos caídos, o que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo al chocar con alguna piedra o raíz podrida, como un ciervo aterrado que buscaba esconderse algún cazador, en su desesperación por huir del mundo…y de lo que se había convertido.

Pero, en vez de olvidar. En vez de dejar de escuchar esas extrañas voces que no dejaban de hostigarla. Mas recordaba y más claras eran las caras de los dueños de esas voces…como los nombres de estos.

**_Vereesa._ **

****

**_Alleria_ **

Poco a poco una incontrolable desesperación fue apoderándose de ella y que no dejaba de crecer a medida que esos nombres resonaban cada vez más en su mente. Así como el ardiente dolor en se acumulaba cada vez más en su pecho, en donde descansaba esa grotesca herida que le había dejado aquel príncipe maldito, a medida que no podía parar de recordar…por más que gritara y suplicara con todas sus fuerzas:

_No…_

**_Nathanos._ **

****

**_Velonara._ **

****

**_Anya._ **

****

**_Alina._ **

****

**_Kalira._ **

****

**_Lyana._ **

_Por favor, ¡detente! … son…tantos._

**_Minn'da._ **

****

**_Ann'da._ **

****

**_Lirath._ **

_¡Ya, detente! … me duele._

**_Jaina…_ **

¡ _BASTA!_

Fue entonces que, ante la mención de aquel nombre, la tristeza, la rabia y el dolor fueron tan fuertes que terminaron por hacerla caer de rodillas al suelo frio de un pequeño claro con el que se había topado. Incapaz de hacer otras cosas más que abrazarse a sí misma con tal fuerza y desesperación que terminara por abrir profundas heridas en sus brazos, a causa de la brutalidad con las que sus dedos se hundían cada vez más en su carne, a la vez que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas el terrible grito que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

El cual fue incapaz de contener cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el tenue brillo arcano de un pequeño anillo de oro blanco que colgaba junto al collar de zafiros sobre su cuello, trayendo consigo una única voz en su mente que le decía con voz dulce y afectuosa:

**_Sylvanas…_ **

Un desgarrador lamento retumbo en la soledad de ese lugar maldito, rompiendo con el profundo silencio de un desolador anochecer, producto del dolor y pesar de un espíritu corrupta. De una mujer destrozada y maldita que había perdido todo…y no le quedaban más que recuerdos e incontables lágrimas.

Amargas lágrimas negras, grabadas eternamente en su piel y en su corazón, que se volverían parte de una venganza sangrienta y una promesa que se haría así misma con nadie más que las almas perdidas de cientos de inocentes que se contentaban con el trágico réquiem de un alma en pena.

Jurando que esas lagrimas que ahora derramaban serían las ultimas.

Que no volvería a caer.

Que no volvería a ser presa de nadie ni de nada.

Por qué ya no había dolorosas cadenas que la aprisionaran.

Ya no estaba la insidiosa presencia o la asquerosa voz de su verdugo rondando en su cabeza.

No

Era nuevamente libre.

Libre…y para siempre esclava del dolor y los sentimientos que jamás podría extinguir de su corazón marchito.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, quizas no sea nada elaborado como me gusta hacer, pero espero que se haya entendido. 
> 
> Y si, tiene pinceladas de romance. No muy explicitas, pero creo que esta bien y mas que nada, que se sobre entiende. Ademas siempre me pregunte como se habrá sentido Sylvanas cuando recupero su cuerpo y fue libre de Arthas. ¿Cual fue su primera reacción?, que experimento y eso.
> 
> Espero volver pronto con mis otras series y con Ash Crow (no me olvide, solo que soy vaga 😅)
> 
> Cualquier comentario o critica constructiva serán bienvenidas.
> 
> Nos vemos....y no me odien?)


End file.
